


The enchanted forest

by Aknolan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lena's magic is even more overpowered than it already was in canon, Magical Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknolan/pseuds/Aknolan
Summary: At the edge of Duckburg lies a forest. It's a small forest, great for taking a walk and getting away from Duckburg and its various troubles for a while. However, if you ever find yourself running away for any reason, be warned: those that flee into the forest never return.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The enchanted forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby can't return home, so she flees to the one place where she's sure nobody will find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To some people this concept might be familiar since I started writing this story over a year ago. Since then a lot about the idea has changed and I decided to rewrite it, rather than continuing with what was already there.

_I'm sorry granny._

_You were right, it's too dangerous to leave the hideout.  
There's beagle boys everywhere, and if I go home, I'll just be leading them to the only safe place we have left.  
I'm going to the forest. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! I'll find Scrooge there and with his help I'll get home!  
~~Maybe he can even~~_

_I love you, goodbye  
_

Webby put the hastily scrawled message in the wall and slid the loose brick back into place. She wiped away the tears that were starting to form, she didn't have time for them. Then she put on her backpack, looked around the corner, and ran.

She didn't see any beagle boys yet, which was good, but she was sure it wouldn't last. The beagle boys were everywhere, and on the all too quiet streets of Duckburg, the sound of her boots on the stone roads was a dead giveaway. She ran through alleyways, parallel to the main road, in hopes of making it a bit harder for them to find her. She turned, left then right and left again. It was a longer route but at least she hadn't ran into any beagle boys yet. By the time she reached the walls of the city, her legs were aching, her backpack was pressing down on her shoulders painfully, and it was getting harder to breathe, but she ignored that. Instead, her head turned left and right as she looked for a secret passage. She had to get to the other side of the wall, but as usual, the gates were closed.

Finally she spotted a passage at the same time as some beagle boys spotted her and started yelling. She ignored them and ran towards the passage. She wasn't sure how or why the hidden passages were made, but they were fairly simple to use. All anyone needed to do was open the hidden door, go through the cramped space in the wall, and push through to the other side. This was fortunate because it let her get through even while being chased. This was also unfortunate since the ones chasing her could also get through, though it had been easier for Webby since she was smaller than the beagle boys.

Still, this left her with only a minimal headstart for the final dead sprint towards the forest. She followed the main road now with the yelling of beagle boys and the sounds of too many pairs of boots on the stone roads driving her forward. Her chest was burning now and her legs felt like they could give out at any moment. She didn't stop running.

And then the forest engulfed her.

This didn't seem quite right, since she was sure the forest was further away than this, but she wasn't complaining. At the same time, the yelling and the sound of boots on stone had quite suddenly disappeared. There were still echoes of it in her mind but she knew that if she looked around, there would be no one behind her. The only sounds around her were her own heavy breathing and the sound of a single pair of boots on the soft forest floor. She slowed down, stopping before she could run into anything, and looked around. There were trees everywhere she looked, even in the direction she came from. There was no sign of the road she had been running on moments before.

Webby took a moment to catch her breath, but she wasn't ready to rest yet. First she needed to assess the situation and figure out where to go from here. She looked for the tree with the thickest trunk around and took her grappling hook out of her backpack. Then she started climbing.

As she got up higher and higher, she noticed the trees were all taller than any she'd seen before. Finally she was passing the first treetops and then more and more until she could see the entire sky. She realized she had chosen one of the tallest trees and let out a sigh of relief.

When she was satisfied with how high up she was, she found a good branch to sit on and looked out over the forest.

Webby gasped. The forest was, in a word, beautiful. The trees below her were like an ocean, the green leaves of summer rustling in the wind. Like an ocean, the forest also stretched out all the way to the horizon and possibly beyond. The entire place was impossibly large. Webby's heart soared at the thought of all the secrets such a place might hold, all the adventures one might have. There would always be a place she hadn't explored yet. She could get lost here forever.

She could get lost here forever, and she _was_.

Her heart sank to her stomach. Suddenly she didn't know how to breathe anymore, instead desperately gasping for air in between sobs that had her worrying she might fall. The forest was impossibly huge and for all her plans to ask Scrooge McDuck's help to escape, she doubted she could even find him here. To find anyone at all, she would surely need a miracle.

She was alone, and might never meet another person again. She would never see granny again.

* * *

Webby wasn't sure how long she had sat there. Time was hard to tell while sobbing about how you'll never see your only remaining family member again. She also wasn't sure if she could rely on the sun to tell time, since she had no way of knowing if she was still on earth. If she could rely on the sun though, it was almost noon. That meant she hadn't been there long. It also meant she needed to get going if she wanted to have shelter before nightfall.

Finally she looked out over the forest, looking closer to the tree she sat in this time. She couldn't let herself get overwhelmed by how big the forest was again. Food, water, and shelter were her immediate priorities right now. She looked down, trying to find a body of water. There were a couple of options, but she was hoping for something nearby. As she looked around, something strange caught her eye. Right next to a lake, something else was breaking up the monotonous blanket of green. She wasn't sure what it might be, so she took her spyglass out of her backpack. She had regretted the weight before while she was running, but it came in handy now.

Looking through the spyglass, she could see the place a bit better. Right there, about a mile away (unless the forest lied about distance, which was possible), was a mansion. A single manmade building, right there, big enough to spot from a distance. It was exactly the kind of miracle she needed. She looked for any signs that something was amiss or that it could be an illusion but then- was that movement? It looked like someone exiting the mansion, but she couldn't tell for sure. Despite the worry she still felt, Webby couldn't supress the grin on her face. Maybe she wasn't alone after all.


End file.
